


1: bed for them to fuuuuu

by bluehooodie



Series: 12 Days of Kink-Mas (2018) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Merry Christmas lol, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, kinda late, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooodie/pseuds/bluehooodie
Summary: The motel has only one rather small bed left that Sam and Dean are forced to share... you can fill in the rest.Day 1 of 12 Days of Kink-Mas





	1: bed for them to fuuuuu

“What’s the problem, Dean? We shared a bed all the time when we were kids.”

“Yeah,  _ kids, _ Sam. Not two grown-ass men trying to share a twin-size.” 

“It’s not- it’s at least a full,” Sam scrutinized the bed, realizing it did look smaller than the queen-size the motel had advertised. 

“It’ll feel like a goddamn twin with  _ your _ sasquatch ass.” 

“Fine, then I’ll sleep on the floor if it’s such a big deal.” Sam tossed one of the thin pillows onto the ground, and it landed with an unsatisfyingly pathetic  _ poof _ . 

Dean deliberated for a moment, opening his mouth and closing it again before finally responding. 

“No, no- it’s just- whatever, you can have the bed. I’m takin’ a shower.” 

Dean started for the bathroom before Sam could have a chance to respond, rolling his eyes instead. 

Sam crawled into bed and shivered. The flimsy sheets didn’t do much to combat the February chill and the motel’s inconveniently broken heater. Sam did make sure to leave plenty of space for Dean beside him, in case he changed his mind.

When Dean did return, Sam was dead asleep. And for once, he wasn’t splayed out all over the bed like usual. Dean glared at the pillow on the floor and snatched it up, grumbling to himself while placing in the unavoidable space meant explicitly for him; quiet enough not to wake his little brother, of course. 

Dean fell asleep cold, facing away from Sam and having put as much space as possible between them. 

He awoke quite the opposite. The first thing Dean felt was  _ heat _ , and  _ too much  _ of it. Sam always did seem to be a touch warmer than normal. 

_ Wait a fucking second.  _

Sam. Sam was plastered against his back, arm wrapped across Dean’s abdomen under his own arm. Sam’s large hand came to rest on Dean’s chest, effectively pinning him in his hold. Sam’s chin was nestled in the crook of Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel Sam’s breath on his neck, lips dangerously close to his jaw. 

One of Sam’s legs was thrown over Dean’s as well, contributing to the restriction and the fucking furnace that had become of their bed. 

And of course, the fact that Sam’s dick was stuck  _ way _ too close to Dean’s ass. Like, way, WAY too close. Dean also realized that Sam was hard. His brother’s fucking  _ boner _ was wedged just a few mere centimeters from him. 

Dean attempted to untangle his legs from Sam’s to make their position less... compromising-- big mistake. 

Sam squeezed Dean tight against his chest with a few murmurs of protest against Dean’s movement, (not helping the heat situation either) and effectively eliminating any chance of escape. Dean was a pretty even match for Sam strength-wise, but if he really tried to break away from Sam he would wake up- and Dean did  _ not _ want to have a conversation about spooning and boundaries and awkward boners this early in the morning.

However, he didn’t have much time to dwell on it because one of Sam’s hands began to wander lower...and lower, until he found the bulge that was Dean’s crotch. 

_ Shit holy shit- fucking _ shit _ fuck,  _ Dean swore in his head. He should stop this, shouldn’t he?

Dean hadn’t realized how hard he was until this moment. Immediately, he tried to think back to whatever dream he was having before this to provide some excuse for his arousal, and of course nothing came to mind. 

He’d simply gotten hard from being spooned and… ahem,  _ cupped, _ by his little brother. So there was that. 

Then Sam started to move. At first he was just kind of holding Dean through the sweatpants he’d thrown on, but now he was effectively  _ jacking Dean off _ through them; not to mention his boxers underneath. It was sloppy, but accurate enough that Dean was definitely getting something from it. So much so that it was frustratingly arousing, which of course brought up a sea of shame and guilt because Sam was fucking  _ asleep _ and Dean was taking advantage of him, but also for the underlying “ _ thing” -- _ as he’d dubbed it-- which he’d kept under careful wraps for so long. 

But now Dean was getting close. Sam had sped up his unconscious handjob and even rolled his hips into Dean’s behind once or twice, which was a whole other ball game entirely. 

Dean bit his lip as he got closer to the brink-- jeez, there was no going back now, was there?

Sam then groaned something that made it all come crashing down.

_ “Dean…” _

And that’s all it took, apparently. The hot hiss of his own name in his ear and he came, tension snapping out of him in one giant release, everything fading out of awareness for a few intensely amazing moments. He came through gritted teeth, summoning all his will not to cry out. It was surreal, and yet felt… natural, for a few moments at least. 

Until he was very crudely snapped back to reality by the rigid board that became of his brother, now searingly and obviously awake. 

Dean froze, his mouth suddenly dry and the unbearable heat from earlier replaced by an air of frigid  _ oh-shit. _

He didn’t want to say anything or move at all; didn’t even want to breath. Dean realized Sam was still holding him, and felt the dampening patch on the sheets behind him--  _ Sam must’ve come too.  _

“Sam-” Dean didn’t get to finish whatever he was going to say. 

Sam pulled him even closer than before, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s parted lips. 

“Don’t even start,” he whispered, before loosening his grip and relaxing into a more comfortable position. 

Dean didn’t know what to do. His brother just jacked him off in his sleep and then woke up and kinda kissed him. 

So he just said, “Okay.” 

And simply laid there, listening to his brother breathe back into sleep and letting his mind wander in a sleepy post-sex daze. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so I'm doing a 12 days of christmas type thing!  
> none of the fics are really christmas themed (yet) and they might be out of order..  
> but I'm gonna try to upload every day! (pray for me)
> 
> also did you notice I didn't really know how to end this thing?? haha please say no
> 
> buuuut enjoy and happy holidays!


End file.
